We're Changing
by coolbluerocker
Summary: In this relationship, there are two stages. Two realms. The start, where everything is just so real, this is reality. The middle, where everything is nothing, this is the fantasy world. How I wish we didn't have to move forward in this relationship.


Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've wrote a story, hasn't it! Well, this is my first Naruto fic. I hope you all enjoy and please review! Be nice!

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be sooo together.

We're Changing

Sometimes, I believe nothing changes in the world. Sometimes I believe that every things alright. Sometimes I believe you don't lie to me, when you so obviously do. But, then again, sometimes I wish that nothing was alright, that everything was wrong.

But, I only want that because I love you. Do you know how much I love you? Sometimes I doubt whether you do or not. I don't think I've ever failed to tell you, I make sure on a daily bases you know just how much you mean to me. And only me.

I believe we live in two realms, although I never told you this. Maybe you'd know if you actually paid attention to what I say to you. It use to be annoying, when you would pretend to listen to me when you weren't, but I knew it was exactly the opposite. You'd pretend not to listen to me when you were. Because I knew this it made me tease you and love you. But now, you don't listen to me. You don't even pretend. I wish you would.

At the start, when we just got together, the realm we lived in was the real world. It was okay here, not as bad as it could have been because I had you by my side. It was perfect for us, a new couple. We hung out with our friends and they accepted us. They didn't care about what we were. They didn't change because our relationship did.

But there was also our alone times that I loved. Just you, me and a beautiful sunset. We'd always go to my favorite place in the whole town, above the Hokage heads in the mountains. We could see the whole village from there and we could see out of the gates that kept us in and unwanted attackers out. We could see the forest beyond our village. And we could watch the sun descend from the sky until it turned dark and the tree's hid our sky's light.

We wouldn't leave though. We'd sit there under the stars and just be in peace. Sometimes we would look at the village as the lights started to go off, one by one. Until only a few lights lit up our village. Other times we'd lie back, your arms around me, and we'd stargaze. I'd point out the constellations and if I couldn't find one, you'd take my arm and point it out, using my finger to guild the shape. Sometimes when you did that I'd actually pay attention, but other times I'd be watching you. Loving you. I wish we still had that.

As the night continued on, we'd enjoy our alone time. Sometimes we'd fall asleep out in the cold. You'd pull me to you and somehow, I'd end up using you as a pillow. Snuggling into you chest. It was great because we _could _stay out all night. I had no parents, no one who waited for me to come home at night. No one to share my home with. But that's okay, cause I had you. You didn't have parents either, your crazy brother went and murdered them all. But he's back now and the truth is out. He was ordered to kill them, or you. He loved you that much to sacrifice your parents for you. He even left the town after, acting as a spy. We didn't know it at the time and you hated him. But he came home and thats all that matters. You two live together in your big mansion, and I'm happy for you because you no longer have to live alone.

While at times we'd sleep out in the summer air, during winter we rarely did that. When I started shivering because I forgot my jacket, you'd force me up. Then you'd give me your jacket because you loved me, and we'd walk to my apartment, hand in hand.

I miss that. The sweet things. When it didn't matter how much money you had, and it didn't matter how many present you bought me when I told you not to. You could buy me the world and I wouldn't love it as much, wouldn't saviour and remember it as much as I do when we just have fun. When your ice cream begins to melt on a summers day and I take it from you, lick all the drips that fell down the cone and handed it back to you. Of course, you'd then claim it was nasty because my gross mouth infected it, but we knew you were lying because you ate it anyways.

Or when you'd fine me standing somewhere out in the snow during christmas because I had no where else to go, no one else to share the holiday with. You'd wrap me in your think coat and tangle your scarf around my neck, fighting off the cold. You'd then give me a warm kiss, getting rid of the blue tinge on my lips. You'd intertwine out finger, warming my pink hands. And when I stumbled from my numb legs not working, you'd just sigh and kneel down, gesturing me to get on you back. You'd give me a piggy back the whole way home. When we got to my apartment you'd open the door because I never locked it, no matter how much you wanted me to start. Then you would drop me on the couch, not caring how I landed. I'd of course call you a bastard for that. You'd call me dobe and tell me you wouldn't make me hot chocolate now, but five minutes later you'd come in with two steaming cups of the chocolaty liquid.

I love these times. Just as much as I loved you. During these times I knew you loved me too. You'd even tell me when I woke up in your arms. You'd tell me before our team went on a mission and you'd tell me before I went to sleep, it was during these times that you always slept with me. It was so warm with you in my bed, even if it barely held the both of us.

That was the start of our relationship though. We're now in the middle of it. Right now, I believe we live in the fantasy world. Nothing is real, but at the same time it's not fake. We'd still hang our with each other, and we'd still hang out with our friends. Perhaps a bit too much.

While we hung out with our friends, we'd get separated in the chaos. Soon it'd be me and a closer one of my friends, and you and a closer one of your friends. Sometimes we'd end up leaving without the other. Sometimes we'd end up sleeping alone that night when we planned to be together.

That was when you started staying at my apartment less and less and your house more and more. You'd stay out with our friends later into the night and I wouldn't be invited. You'd always tell me that it was your time alone. I knew the truth. It was your time away from me.

Or maybe I didn't know the truth, because thats what made the world a fantasy.

You'd never call me like you use to. Never just call to see how I was doing or to hear my voice like you use to. You'd never ring to ask what I was doing at that exact moment in time, what I was thinking. Sometimes it was funny because I had to stumble out of the shower to get my phone, and when I told you I was wet and naked, you'd ask me when you should come over. I'd laugh and tell you not to bother cause 'You ain't gettin' none of this hot stuff.' You'd come over anyways.

It was only then I realized the last time we told each other 'I love you.' It had been a while but I payed it no mind. I pretended it was okay that we didn't say it, because we knew it. Right? I knew I loved you and I pretended to know you loved me too. I missed the times when you held me, looked me in the eyes and would announce it to the world.

You haven't looked me in the eyes in such a long time too. You use to tell me how much you loved my blue eyes. You'd tell me that you never wanted my eyes to change and you'd die right on the spot if you couldn't look into my blue orbs with love. Yet, I still pretend you love my blue eyes as much as you use to. But can you blame me for wondering how one can go from loving my eyes to thinking their so disgusting you can't even look into them.

I wonder if you find me disgusting. But as always, I throw that thought aside and tell myself you could never not feel anything for me besides love. No matter what, I tell myself to keep smiling when you come to visit me in those rare moments. I have to saviour those moments though. They are just that rare. I smile when you groan at me and tell me I'm annoying, because I remember how you use to always lie about that and I convince myself your still lying to me, even though we both know thats not true. I smile when you tell me that your busy on the phone when I call you, so I tell you I'll call you later and you just tell me your busy then as well. I smile when you reject a date with me because you have other plans. Plans I'm excluded from. I smile when I know I shouldn't be smiling.

I smile when you ignore me, because it makes you question why I smile. Sometimes I don't know myself why I smile. I do it because it makes this fantasy world seem all the more real. I do it because I want to feel happy when I know I have no reason to be happy at all. I smile because I've been doing it all my life, I've had my mask all my life. But I pretend my smiles aren't a mask, because that would just be so pathetic.

I wonder about your mask as well. While no one can see my mask, you wear yours proudly. I remember when I could break through that mask of yours. I remember when I could make you laugh so hard you double over, I remember when I could make you smile at the sweetness of the moment. And I remember when I could make you cry because I was crying too. Then, I could break that mask of yours with ease and you let me. Now, I wonder what your mask looks like. I use to be able to find each crack in it but now, I wonder where these cracks are and if you have any new ones.

I pretend I can still break your mask. I pretend you still love me.

In this relationship, there are two stages. Two realms. The start, where everything is just so real, this is reality. The middle, where everything is nothing, this is the fantasy world. How I wish we didn't have to move forward in this relationship. How I wish we could just stop everything.

But I know there is a third stage in this relationship. The ending, and just like it's name. I know this is the end. How I wish it wasn't.

I slowly get off the couch from watching Tv. But if you came home I wonder if you'd realize what I was really doing. The clock reads one am. You promised me you'd come home tonight, come to my apartment. You promised you wouldn't stay out with our friends too long without me.

You lied.

I grab the house phone from the kitchen wall, and I know it's desperate but I'm just so worried about you. I can't help it. I dial the number I know off by heart. Is that pathetic, because you don't know my number off by heart. You use to but not anymore.

It rings five times before there's an answer. How I wish it was you.

"Hello?" Itachi.

"Hey Itachi! Why you answering Sasuke's phone?" I ask.

"Oh, I saw the caller Id and knew it was you. So, what's up?" Was the answer.

"Just wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't still out. He said he was coming over." I respond.

"Oh yeah! He's here and asleep. It's late y'know."

"Yeah. I know."

"So I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, guess so. Bye." I don't want to lie. I doubt we'll talk again for a long time. He doesn't even say bye back, the line just goes dead. How I wish it didn't.

He had me up and worrying for nothing. He was safe at home asleep while I sat up waiting for him. Did he forget about me? Or just not bother to call me when he got home to say he wasn't coming over. I can't even hold myself up as I fall to my knees. The truth weighs hard.

My arms curl up around my stomach as I force my legs to move, slowly I walk to my bed, the bed I use to share with Sasuke. I fall into it and curl up into a tiny ball. Trying to protect myself from the hurt thats coming. I can't stop the tears that make tracks down my scarred cheeks. Soon, sobs are racking my body and I yank the blanket over my cold body. It smells like him. How I wish Sasuke was here to warm me up.

I know it's all coming to an end. How long will it be until he says the three words I don't want to hear. 'Were breaking up.' I know it's coming soon, but I know no matter how hard I try, I can't stop it and I can't prepare myself for the time when it happens. Maybe I wasn't good enough. Maybe he hated my because I'm a guy. Maybe I should have tried harder to keep us together. To keep the pieces of 'us' together. Maybe if I smiled harder, and dreamed longer, then maybe we could still be together for a little while longer. Even if it was fake.

The cruel reality of the situation hits my and my sobs become harder and longing, until my whole body is shaking like a little leaf on a big tree in a hurricane. Our relationship started out as reality, it turned into fantasy, and now, were once again in reality. Because this breakup will be so real, because were so done. Because, I realized, that for a while it's been fake and I just made it into fantasy. Because, he doesn't love me anymore like he use to. Because, my wishes will never come true.

And before I finally pass out from stress and my tears, I whisper one thing to my love, Sasuke.

"When did we start changing?" Naruto asks. "When?"

Thats it! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard! Is it any good? Hope sooooo! Please review! XD

Coolbluerocker


End file.
